divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divergent Series: Ascendant
Ascendant ''or 'The Divergent Series: Ascendant'' 'is an upcoming drama series on Starz and is the second part of the film adaptation of Allegiant by Veronica Roth. It will be directed by Lee Toland Krieger and written by ''Legend of Tarzan screenwriter, Adam Cozad. Summary Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton venture into the world outside of the fence and are taken into protective custody by a mysterious agency known as the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. They discover the unknown truths of their real world in the second and final part of the thrilling ending to the Divergent Series. Cast (TBA) * Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior * Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton * Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior * Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes * Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton * Miles Teller as Peter Hayes * Zoë Kravitz as Christina *Jeff Daniels as David *Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton *Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad *Ashley Judd as Natalie Prior *Jae Hitch as Dauntless Rebel *Nadia Hilker as Nita Allegiant News, fyeahtheojames *Bill Skarsgard as MatthewAllegiant News, fyeahtheojames Plot TBA Production Development The splitting of Allegiant ''into two films was officially announced on April 11, 2014. “Veronica Roth brings her captivating story to a masterful conclusion in Allegiant, a rich, action-packed book with material that is ideally suited to two strong and fulfilling movies,” said Lionsgate Motion Picture Group Co-Chairmen Rob Friedman and Patrick Wachsberger in a statement. “The storytelling arc and world of the characters lend themselves perfectly to two films, a storytelling strategy that has worked very well for us on the two Twilight Breaking Dawn films and about which we’re tremendously enthusiastic for the two upcoming Mockingjay films of The Hunger Games franchise.” The film's name was originally scheduled to be ''The Divergent Series: Allegiant - Part 2, but the name was eventually changed. Veronica Roth confirmed the change via Tumblr in September 2015. In December 2015, Variety reported Ascendant's release date had been pushed back again and would premiere in June 9, 2017 for the theratrical release Power Rangers to take the March 24, 2017 spot.Variety - ‘Power Rangers,’ Final ‘Divergent’ Movie’s Release Dates Moved Back After the underperformance of Allegiant at the Box Office, Lionsgate announced there would be a TV film that will lead into a spin-off television series. On September 16, in a conference call with fansites, Lionsgate officially confirmed the rumors that Ascendant will not have a theatrical release and will be played out in a TV project. They are actively searching for networks and once decided that network will choose whether they want to do a TV Film or TV Series to finish off the series. On August 2, it was announced that Ascendant will be a Starz Drama Series and will still be directed by Lee Toland Krieger written by Adam Cozad. The project is still in early stages. Trivia *Because Allegiant used up most of the book' s source material for the first half of the finale, Ascendant ''will be expected to have a strong amount of changes from the books. *Unlike most other two part splits, Ascendant will be shot separately from the first part in the two part Divergent Finale, ''Allegiant. *''Variety reported that Ascendant is now to premiere as a TV Movie and skip theaters entirely with a possible spin off TV series due to the underperformance of ''Allegiant at the Box Office. Official confirmation from Lionsgate was given on September 16, 2016. Gallery AllegiantParts12.jpg|Announcement Photo The Divergent Series Ascendant (MTV logo).jpg|Teaser Poster for the originally intended theatrical film References es:Leal: Parte 2 Category:Real world Category:Films Category:TV Film